


Budget Talk

by Jen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BtVS3, Comedy, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen/pseuds/Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the open_on_sunday "office supplies" challenge; Giles and Snyder talk budget in S3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Budget Talk

“Principal Snyder?”

 

“I need to have word with you about your annual budget, Mr. Giles.”

 

Giles felt a thin trickle of sweat begin making its way down his back. He knew he’d taken a risk by purchasing so many occult texts with the library’s slender acquisitions funds.

 

“These office supplies projections are outrageous! Since when are mercurochrome, bandages, and antibiotic ointment office supplies?”

 

“The number of reading-related paper cuts has skyrocketed in the last few months,” Giles offered lamely.

 

Snyder raised an eyebrow. "I suppose I can divert money from the swim team. Amphibians don’t really wear Speedos, do they?”


End file.
